Not Alone
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Just a little fluff and eros fic about Eridan and Feferi. No flames, please !


Not Alone

Synopsis: A fluff/erosfic with Fef and Eridan. No flames, please.

When I swam through the door, he was watching another one of those Harry Potter films. I admitted I liked them as well because Harry reminded me of _him_. Even though he felt alone in Skaia, he really wasn't. We had been friends since we were hatched and none of that had changed. I wanted to make some lunch for him, so I did. There were times we ate fish, much to everyone's disdain and shock, but today wasn't one of those days. I accidentally cut my finger and he swooped over, cradling my hand in his as if it were a golden chalice or something even more precious.

'Are you alright, Fef ?', he asked, his voice, very tender. I had heard him use this tone with me before, and it always came about when I had harmed myself somehow by being clumsy, usually.

'It's a cuttle. Don't worry, Eri.', I said, with a smile. Before I knew what had happened he was licking my finger and kissing it. He wrapped in a bandage and I turned deep magenta.

'Eridan ! Whatever possessed you to...', I began, but he held me in his arms.

'I want to pail with you. There. I said it. I had been going about this forever and...Well, I could never glubbin figure out how to just glubbin say it to you.', Eridan said, getting a bit frustrated. I grabbed a bucket that he had laying about in the open. I had seen this before, so the sight of it wasn't anything new to me. He probably thought,

'Such a wanton display is detesable for a high blood of his callibre.' but not me.

I was flushed for him as had always been the case. I wanted to join with him in the worst way possible. He turned off the television as soon as I spat in the bucket.

'That is my invitation. I hope you do not find it contemptable or rude. I would've used my blood from the cut earlier, but alas...', I said, flirting a bit with him. I could see his face begin to turn a dark purple. I led him into his room and began undoing his shirt and kissing him, especially his gills and fins, knowing they were sensitive.

'Motherglubbin...', he began, cooing at me. He was in 13th heaven with my kisses and I was happy.

'Can I still keep my cape even while we're busy ?', he questioned, still purple cheeked as he watched me dance and undress for him seductively.

'Yes, I quite like it. Makes you look more dramatic.', I said. I drew him to my heart and ran my fingers through his velveteen hair.

'Listen...my heart is pounding.', I said, chuckling.

'Mine too Fef...', he agreed as I drew his lips to my breasts and he began suckling on them like a young grub. He nibbled and licked and the feeling was electrifying. I could no longer concentrate on undoing his clothes because I was under his spell.

'Eridan...'I moaned as he continued to kiss and lick my navel and down to my womanhood. I could feel his tongue entering me and I was compensating his every move.

'Yes...love...don't stop !', I cried as I exploded with a lustful howl. He nestled his head against my chest again and panted.

'Are you alright, Fef ? You're covered in sweat !', he questioned. I could see that he was already hard in his trousers, so I began undoing his belt. My hands traipsed up and down his core and squeezed his buttocks in a playful way.

'Does this answer your question ?', I said. I wanted to have little grublings with him more than anything else and I didn't care what the other trolls would say about it. Eri would be a fine father to them and we would both learn to distill our knowledge to them.

'Fef...I'm nervous !', he said, trembling a bit.

'Don't be, Eridan. You are sensational. You know my howl earlier ? That was brought on by you, stud.', I said, honestly. He was the only troll who could drive me absolutely wild and my fantasies were about to come true when he pulled down his glistening white underware and revealed his spectacular manhood to me. Gingerly, I lowered myself on top of him. He slid inside me without any issue and began to move his hips. He groaned softly, and I started riding him much like we would his Luscius; probably a bit too vigorously.

'FEF !', he yelled, grasping my hips. I could sense us becoming one every moment that passed by. He would climax, loudly and clutch me. He was like a machine and wanted me to be pleased in every way. His lips danced on my nipples and my neck. It took hours for him to finally orgasm and become flaccid again. I could see violet tears coming from his face though.

'Wonderful...Marvelous...Glubbing fintastic...', he slurred, catching his breath. He had a newfound glow about him. I wanted to pail in _other _rooms of his house and I was curious if he were up for the challenge because I knew how he savored conquest.

'Absolutely. You were voracious !', I said, as I wiped the tears from his eyes. I leaned forward and raised his glasses to kiss his eyelids.

'What are all the tears for ?', I said.

'You tell anyone about my tears...', he threatened, idly.

'Fiffle the tears...I never saw them.', I said, pulling in on his cape corners and kissing him.

'Fef...', he crooned again as I led him to the couch where he usually watched movies about wizards, magic and military history.

'I want to pail with you all night in every room of your hive...', I said, licking my lips. He had a look of surprise until he raised his eyebrow much like a hungry shark.

'Oh ? Is that so ?', he inquired. I could hear his cape fluttering behind him as I led him to the couch and pinned him there.

'Do to me whatever you wish, temptress.', he said, poetically. I never knew he could be so romantic. I lowered myself onto him, gently as before and reverse seahorsed him, slowly until I gained speed. Again, I could feel him orgasm into me and I couldn't help but holler out in ecstasy.

'Eri...', I swooned and turned myself around to collapse on top of him. I could feel his pulse and sense his hand upon my hair.

'Let me take the lead, m'lady...I want to pleasure _you_ this time...', he said, boldly. He hoisted me up in his arms and took me to the kitchen and placed his arms around me. He had me bend over at the table and grasped my hips. I could feel him dancing with me a bit and swaying with me. It was hypnotic. His cape swished and I could feel its velour on my skin. I couldn't help but sigh softly at his lips on my gills and especially my ears. He bit me lightly.

'Oh, what a delicacy you are...', he groaned amorously. He had me brace myself against the table and began to insert himself into me again. I yelped a little because I didn't expect him to have such force as he entered me but it is absolute bliss.

'Eri...ERI, my matesprit, please...don't stop !', I commanded as he moved faster and faster. I was on the floor with him behind me. I could hear his slick body smacking against mine and I could swear the hive was quaking beneath us. I collapsed on the floor after he came again.

'Eri...', I breathed as he helped me up. He simply gazed at my body and blushed again.

'You are gorgeous, little anenome.', he said as he rushed into my arms and blew a raspberry on my stomach. I laughed.

'I take it m'lady is sated.', he said, nuzzling my womanhood a little. I inhaled and exhaled sublimely. This time, I carried _him_ into the bed and kissed him from head to toe, including the tip of his manhood. He had already calmed down, so he was again, just about too pooped to pop.

'Yes, and mightly satified. I declare that to be some remarkable pailing you did, Eridan.', I admitted, as he curled into wriggler position and rested his head against my heart. His colonge tickled my nose and his hair felt soft against me again. I couldn't remember the last time I had been so happy and it had been more than I had ever wanted. I knew that I would probably be with child in no time and he wasn't reluctant, but I prayed to Glob that wouldn't slow down our love lives. With our lust for one another, it was doubtful that it would.

The morning came and I could feel Eridan's cape lightly caressing my skin. He was still naked and handsome as ever. He still had that lustre about him I found attractive.

'Fef...Fef, wake up, Majesty.', he said, kissing my cheek. I grunted and threw a pillow at him playfully, laughing.

'Yes, of course, Eridan !', I said. I noticed that I had gotten the unmistakable glow of pregnancy around me.

'Do you think we're...expecting now ?', he said, placing one hand across my breasts settling on my heart and the other around my stomach.

'I wouldn't doubt it, Eridan. We'll learn together. Don't be afraid. You won't be alone...ever. I will vow here and now that whatever befalls us, we will be exceptional parents and they will grow to be strong.', I said. He drew me to face him and confidentally, passionately kissed me. His tongue found mind and wrestled vigorously. I wanted to stay in that embrace forever and pail again with him but he simply wanted me to hold him for a while, which I was all too happy to oblige. He had tears of joy and couldn't wait to bring our little ones into the world.

For a troll, gestation takes a much shorter time and quickening can be slightly painful. I was ready for this though and Eridan was more than prepared for this next trial than I originally thought he would be.

Though I was attended to by midwives, nurses and doctors, Eridan never left my side. He held my hand through the pangs and my screeching. I felt he would faint at all the blood in the room but he never once looked aside. His dark eyes remained focused on me.

'One more push, love...Yes ! I know you can do this ! I've got you...', Eridan coached and encouraged. With all my strength, I brought our twins, Aedre and Ervin. Ervin resembled his father instantly while Aedre was the spitting image of me. I was basking over them like an overconfident, proud mother. Eridan had a gleam in his eyes that was boastful and brave. He hadn't smiled that large since the last we pailed, but I didn't expect him to gush when the grubs were placed into his hands.

'Aedre, Ervin, welcome into Skaia.', he said, in a lyrical tone. Little Aedre cooed and giggled and Ervin grabbed his daddy's wand from his pocket.

'Looks as if Ervin might be a wizard when he grows up.', I said, laughing.

'And he will be a damned fine one. I will impart to him all the magics I have learned.', Eridan avered, kissing both the grubs atop their mop-topped heads. I didn't know what the future held for our grubs, but it didn't really matter. My prediction of parenthood had come true and I would relish to see Eridan in 'father' mode. Needless to say, I think he was going to be the most flippin' cool dad there was on Skaia.


End file.
